


Rebel

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [109]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossroads demon and a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel

Therese is a bit of a rebel sometimes. That's why she tells Singer Crowley's real name. That's why she ignored Crowley's instruction to go for quantity of souls over quality. That's why she zeroed in on this one particular bright soul.

"I just want my sister back," the girl said.

"And in ten years you'll be mine."

Ten years: to a teenager that's forever.


End file.
